Impossibly Challenged
by Sanity Optional
Summary: Results of the 'Impossible Challenge' hosted by Sanity Optional. *Please read Pancakes? to make sense of this one-shot*


**A/N: IT'S HERE. Dx I work on this for about a week since I busy, and I was being a lazy bum for TOO LONG. o_o So here it is; Impossibly Challenged, the one-shot with the results.**

**Plus a note regarding my hiatus.**

* * *

><p>"I will go down with this ship. I won't put my hands up and surrender!" Clue sang as she walked across her kitchen. She was baking brownies to bring to the next meeting. Then, she heard a noise.<p>

"Hmm? Who's there?" Clue asked. Then obnoxious eighty's music began playing ominously behind the foreground, and in the background, it was so obnoxious, Clue didn't hear the ticking of her timer stop. "Ewwh, is that Elvis Presley on the harmonia?" Clue asked, while crinkling her nose. She walked towards the door… only to stub her foot by slipping on a banana peel.

"Ouch! Who left that banana peel?" Clue angrily questioned. She ran to the kitchen, to gasp at the sight that was placed before the judge. The oven was empty. The timer wasn't ticking, and the music had stop. Then it happened.

It was so sudden, one minute Clue was cursing about bananas, and empty ovens, then suddenly a filthy gag was placed over her mouth.

"MMMM?" Clue mumbled, for the gag discontinued any understandable sound to come out. What she really tried to say was, "WHO ARE YOU, YOU SCUM BAGS, TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!"

She pressed a small button on her watch. She knew this day had to come. Just avoiding it would have made the situation worse. Her captors had thrown her into a van and before she lost consciousness, she had one more thought.

_How cliché can these brownies get?_ Clue thought, before blacking out.

With a freaking out Sanity and a ninja named Dan…

"WHERE IS KAYE?" Sanity yelled, shaking the fourteen-year-old ninja. Yes, fourteen. He's suppose to be fourteen now. "WHEREWHEREWHERE?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm no Kaye-expert, just a ninja-in-training!" Dan protested. He felt dizzy from Sanity shaking him.

"Be semi-helpful!" Sanity shot back. Stress did this to the black-haired teen, and she'd freak out more than usual. It was actually quite amusing to watch. "The ICC Award Ceremony is about to start, and I can't go without Kaye, and Rage by my side!" Sanity exclaimed, but she had a pang of sadness go through her.

"If only Clue didn't leave… then all of us would be on that stage… together." Sanity muttered. A beep came from her pager. It read '_One new message for Sanity Optional, please make your way to the "Inbox" Room._'

"I'll be back, Dan." Sanity said, as she made her way to her Inbox. She picked up her message, but nothing was written on it. "Well, that's quite odd." But it wasn't a written message.

It was an audio.

"If you've received this message, it means I've been kidnapped and being held hostage by my own creations; my brownies, and in desperate need of help. Yes, just like Kaye warned me of a month ago, I swear, the girl is physic or something. BUT REALLY, I DO, AND WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO COME TO THE BROWNIE TOWER IN-" The message was cut off.

"Hmmm… where is the Brownie Tower again? Better go Google it…" Sanity murmured as she summoned her laptop. She gaped at what she had gotten for the result.

"You guys…" Sanity began softly. No one had heard her. "YOU GUYS!" Sanity yelled more loudly this time. Rage, Kaye and Dan's head popped through the doorway.

"Yeah?" Rage asked. Sanity let out a shaky breath.

"We're going to Japan… again." Silence engulfed the room, it was as if time stood still, and everything – and everyone – was frozen. Until, Dan squealed. Yes, squealed.

"JAPANESE NINJAS, HERE I COME!" Dan yelled into the air before running to his room to pack for the trip. Sanity sighed. She had better get Dan checked to a doctor, or something. The boy was nuts over ninjas.

"I'LL PACK THE CANDIES!" Rage exclaimed, before rushing to the archive kitchen, before Sanity could protest about 'That-stuff-would-make-Dan-more-hyper-than-he-is-now.' Kaye turned to Sanity.

"What's the reason you want to go to Japan?" Kaye asked. Sanity played the audio message Clue had sent her. Kaye fist-pumped. "I told the girl that would happen, but noooooooo, she didn't listen!" Kaye gloated.

"Shush, Kaye! Who knows how her brownies are torturing her now!" Sanity exclaimed. If only she knew.

Ohhhh, yummy- I mean- MEAN BROWNIES.

"Shoshie, when do you think we'll get out?" Clue asked her Ekaterina cell-mate, Shoshie. Shoshie shrugged, she had been thinking of numerous ways to get out, but none were quite realistic. "Where are you guys!" Clue exclaimed to no one in general.

"HUSH!" A brownie guard roared. Shoshie and Clue cringed. Then, Clue heard a bunch of whispers near the hallway.

"Awww, I thought we're going to a ninja tower, not some old tower made out of brownies!" A voice exclaimed. The _brownie guards didn't hear them yet,_ Clue thought.

"Shhh, Dan! Now, execute Plan Y: Burnt Brownie!" Another voice exclaimed. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" After a few minutes, there were only brownie crumbs left on the ground. A boy with dirty-blond hair burped. Then three girls scuttled away from the fourteen-year-old.

"Da-an! That's gross!" Sanity complained, then she noticed the cell door that contained Clue. "CLUE-SAN, DON'T WORRY, WE'LL GET YOU OUT!" Sanity yelled. Kaye, Rage and Dan cringed. Even the elephant in the corner had to cringe.

"Why do you have to scream like a monkey that's high on candy bananas?" Kaye asked. Sanity shrugged then grinned before obtaining the cell's key.

Time lapse 'cause Sanity doesn't want to write so much today.

"And welcome to the Impossible Challenge Contest Awards! I'm your host, Sanity Optional!" Sanity exclaimed, as the audience began clapping. "I'd like to start off by thanking Rage-san for subbing in for Clue when she disappeared, but we've found Clue and I'd just liked to thank Rage again." Sanity said.

"Now, I'd like to just say… that… my hiatus will be extended… for about until July? Instead of mid-May. I'm sorry, but I've lost… my… writing touch, as some of my friends put it. It's not-so tragic, soon there will be another author that obtains the same skills as me, and they'll be the one with angsty and humorous stories!

"No need to miss little ol' me! And I'm really lazy, so the results are posted on the board below you." Sanity finished, walking off the stage for the last time. From false pancake notes, to huge kidnappings that took place on that stage, her final speech had finished it.

The audience computed well enough to look at the board, and it read;

**_First Place_****_ Winner, with 24.5 cumulative points, is 'Hundreds of Years' by Alexandera!_**

**_Second Place_****_ Winner, with 23.5 cumulative points, is 'Another Perfect Day' by Syberian Quest!_**

**_Third Place_****_ Winner, with 19.5 cumulative points, is 'Once Upon an: Ice Cube' by Snowstorm xD_**

**_Winning an honorable mention was 'Three Vials, a Boy and Time' by Thedancingprincess, for your first fanfiction, it was quite good, and we hope to see more from you!_**

**_Thank you to the runner-ups, Alexandera (Drabbles and the Like), LucianGurl39 (_****_Central Park_****_) and LunaHavenAllison (Sweet Sixteen)! _**

**_WINNERS! Please put the following in your story's summary; 'This story has won first/second/third place in the Impossible Challenge!'_**

**_Even though the Impossible Challenge only got seven entries, and was running for five months, it has gotten many positive reviews about it's originality and creativity, and I'd like to thank everyone, especially Kaye, Clue and Rage. Kaye and Clue for being judges and Rage for generously subbing for Clue when she was absent._**

**_I may leave. I may not. It depends if my motivation for writing returns, I wish you guys an excellent day, and a bid you farewell!_**

_The End._


End file.
